


Wicke’s Thicket

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Lactation, Odor, POV First Person, Sweat, hairy armpits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: You’re happy to be working for the Aether Foundation, especially with that wonderful woman Wicke around to keep your eyes busy. However, you think you might have seen her doing something… really weird.





	Wicke’s Thicket

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/8/16

Getting a job as a grunt for the Aether Foundation has quite a few perks. Spiffy white clothes, good health benefits, and best of all, daily glimpses of the beautiful Aether Foundation higher ups. Most of the other guys working your position would go giddy around Lusamine, but you never had much of a thing for her. It was that purple haired beauty spouting that massive rack, Wicke, that caught your attention. You always tried to make sure whatever lowly task you were carrying out for Team Aether meant taking a route that’d pass by Wicke’s desk. Just a glance at that beautiful figure was enough to get you through the day. Occasionally you’re even lucky enough to call out to her with a greeting and see that cute little smile and a gentle wave pay you back.

Usually, very little eventful happened as the Aether Foundation got to closing for the night. That’s why you found it so strange to hear what sounded like delight sighs echoing down a hallway on your way out.

Breaking apart from the other employees exiting for the day, you tried to find the source of those moans. Your little adventure led you straight to your favorite place in the whole building; Wicke’s desk. You tried to greet the woman, but even though you were clearly audible, she gave no answer. You moved slightly closer towards her, only to get no response. Wicke seemed to be lost in her own little world.

Now here you are, looming over her, watching her in a strange state of what seems like borderline sleep. Wicke is reclining in her office chair, savoring… something. You’re a little concerned something might be wrong with her. The woman has kicked up quite a sweat and seems to have no qualm with just how much she’s perspiring. Maybe with a gentle nudge, she’ll come to her senses and go home.

You give Wicke’s chair a tap and the woman bolts back into awareness rapidly.

“Wha-WHAA! Oh! O-oh my goodness, I’m so sorry you had to see me like this! It’s quite improper really.” Wick apologizes.

“Don’t worry though. I’m…” Wicke’s face momentarily turns to a happy grin with her eyes shut. You can hear a very feint inhalation. “I’m fine. Just leave me be for now, okay?”

You’re pretty confused by this whole situation. The room is a little hot, but Wicke has a fan positioned right next to her, for now turned off. You agree to leave and just head out for the day. However, right as you turn the corner to head out the building, you see an extremely bizarre sight. You can hardly believe what you’re seeing, but it looks as if Wicke just lifted her arms up, shifted her head to smell herself, and… moaned? Something’s not right. You chose to defy Wicke’s wish and march right back up to her to ask what’s going on.

“Oh… oh goodness. Well, I guess I do owe you a bit of an explanation.” Wicke answers, embarrassed. “As I’m sure you learned when we recruited you, we here at the Aether Foundation show no hesitation in using genetic modification to resolve our problems. I for one have had this dreadful problem my entire life of sweating like a pig in rooms even the slightest bit off of room temperature. Unfortunately, due to some complications with some of my other hereditary traits, there’s no easy way to reduce how much I produce or to lessen the smell.”

Almost on que, the scent of Wicke’s sweaty body finally reaches you. You recoil slightly from the distasteful odor, but immediately try to take on your normal appearance. You’d hate to offend Wicke while she’s speaking.

Wicke continues “But, through some tricky genetic experimentation, we were at least able to make it so the smell of my own sweat doesn’t bug me! See~?” Wicke proudly declares, lifting her arms to unveil the underside of her arms, her sweater with sweat to the point where it looks like she just dipped those parts in water.

“It’s been a wonderful quality of life improvement for me! Now, so long as I’m alone, I can sweat like a hog and not be fazed in the slightest. ” Wicke chimed, head drifting slightly towards her stained underarms. “At first, it was a pretty lovely convenience! I could sit around the lab in the heat and just the most pleasant smell would envelop my whole being! Sadly though after a little too much exposure I um…”

Wicke takes a short break in her speech giving her underarms just a light sniff. “It uh… i-it started having a weird effect. It got better. Like the scent got a whooole lot better. It started getting me excited, like I’d have all this energy I couldn’t explain! Then it got to the point where I just had to s-sit back and-“Wicke’s breath is starting to come in exasperated gasps. “a-and enjoy the aroma… “

“A-and now…” Wicke looks dazed. You can see her expression has completely changed. That loving, patient demeanor that reminds you almost of your own mother has vanished for now. You open your mouth to ask if you can help. Before you can even respond, Wicke is panting furiously. She starts groaning as her hands dart to the center of her lab coat. With impressive speed, she rips off the garment, sending lab coat buttons flying. Once that garment’s off of her, her arms grip the bottom of her sweater, pulling it off over her head in one violent burst.

In mere moments, Wicke’s gone from lightly conversing with you to completely naked from the waist down. Her assets are on full display for you. You gasp as you see those tantalizing sweater puppies that have always teased you completely exposed. Those jiggling, fat H-cup breasts topped with huge areolas and inverted nipples are just as luscious as you’ve always imagined. Only a bead of sweat trailing down her flesh breaks your tunnel vision to see just how the rest of Wicke’s upper body is doing. The woman is drenched in sweat from her shoulders to her belly button. Clearly her sweater was doing its job. Then, out of the corners of her chest, you notice something. At first, you think you know what it is, but dismiss that idea immediately. Wicke is a proper lady! Why would she have…?

You’re not given time to finish your thought as Wicke lifts up her arms, holding her hands against the back of her head. Twin tufts of dark black armpit hair glistening in a swamp of girl-sweat are protruding from this wonderful woman’s armpits. You hear Wicke let out a low groan, as she thrusts her nose violently against her underarms, frantically snorting at her own noxious perspiration. She pries her head away from her pits, groaning aloud with eyes crossed, teeth grit, and an ear wide smile on her face.

“N-now … N-now IT’S FUCKINGO-ORGASMIC!! Uwaah… Aaah…AAAAAAAHAAAAA~!!!” 

Wicke buckles her legs, writhing in pleasure from her scent induced orgasm. She leans her head to take in more of her earthy scent as she coasts on her sheer sexual delight. You can’t even begin to imagine how on earth the woman’s getting off to her own body’s stench… until you notice you’re now sporting an erection from watching a woman you’ve secretly admired writhe in delight.

The most powerful part of Wicke’s orgasm has passed. The woman sits back in her lab chair, head thrown back as she lets out little coos of joy. Eventually, however, she comes to her senses and realizes she threw all of her normal tact away to huff her sweaty armpits to an orgasm. The woman sobers up, a bright red blush spreading over her face, her forearm darting to conceal her naked breasts. After a few moments, she builds up the confidence to speak.

“U-um… yes! Quite the miracle of science really. We don’t normally d-do it to anyone but our most important executives but um… u-um…”

Wick takes a long pause. “Look, I’m sorry you had to see that. I just… it’s a horrible side effect to my little attempt at genetic modification, but mind numbing pleasure from my own stench is just… Oooh, too heavenly~ …Please, keep it a secret! I’ll do anything, really! Do you want a genetic modification from the Aether Foundation too? We can give you super strength or a huge cock or…”

You take a moment to ponder your options here. You could have you body look however you could possibly wish. Muscular arms, a giant dick, the sky’s the limit. However, your crotch is screaming for one choice in particular. A choice so stupid you have to dig deep to even justify the choice mentally. Maybe you can exploit her for one extra enhancement or something if you get that? For now though all you really want is to indulge in that same pleasure Wicke was just writhing in.

“W-what!?” Wicke blurts aloud, a fresh blush piping across her face. “I’m sorry, did you just say you wanted to…”

You repeat your request, hanging your head in embarrassment as you murmur “I want your enhancement and want to smell your hairy armpits”.

Wicke stares at you still not quite comprehending your request. Once it’s sat with her for a few seconds, she rises from her office chair, opening a drawer and shuffling through its contents.

“Alright then.” Wicke calmly replies, pulling an orange container of something from her drawer. “I’ll make it so my stink is as luscious to you as I perceive it. Conveniently enough, we won’t have to actually do any genetic enhancement on you. Lusamine grew entirely too interested in my sweat driven super orgasms. She created a handy drug that allows people without that little enhancement to experience just what it’s like to be me~”

Wick trots forward towards you, still naked breasts swaying gorgeously before you. She cups your hand, placing a pink and purple pill in your palm.

“Enjoy~” she chimes with a wink.

You grow nervous as you eye the little capsule. Does it really work? How long does it last? Is this really just poison so that you’ll never tell another grunt about her secret again!? These are all excellent questions. Questions you wish you had asked yourself before obediently gulping down the pill like a child handed a treat from his mother. You stand and wait, hoping Wicke was true to her word.

The anxiety of waiting to see the pill’s real effect is almost overwhelming. Wicke’s gentle smile and giggles aren’t making the situation any better. Did she poison you? Oh god, she must have poisoned you! How could have you been so naïve!

Yet… soon you feel all your anxieties melting away. You feel care free. Suddenly all you can focus on is how lovely it is here all of a sudden. The air smells so heavenly and Wicke’s gentle smile is too lovely for words.

You do a mental double take and it dawns on you why everything is so pleasant. The drug! It really did work! Your face is beaming! For just a moment you forget why you even took the pill in the first place in a small little burst of happiness, driven by the relief that you hadn’t been poisoned and the serene aroma of Ms.Wicke. You stand there empty headed for a moment as Wicke starts to step forward.

A sudden excitement races through you as Wicke draws especially close to you. Just her presence directly in front of you starts to change your mood. That serene happiness has started to transform. No longer do you just want to relax and delight in the pleasant aroma. That pill has you locked in an addicting grip. Your happiness has turned to an intense sexual urge. You and your returning erection want more. Now.

“How are you doing, sweetie~?” Wicke asks, still naked from the waist up, those hints of putrid and unsightly armpit hair poking out of the tender white skin of her arm.

In this luscious woman’s presence, your desire turns to outright demand. Discarding the consequences, you grab Wicke by her shoulders and thrust yourself on her. You shove your face into the crevice of her arm, poking your nose right into her sweaty, unkempt armpit. You can’t control yourself. You take a heavy, loud snort of her scent, not caring in the slightest how depraved your actions are. That humid aroma fills your nose to the brim. That wonderful drug taints the scent from normal perspiration to the most powerful aphrodisiac imaginable. Your eyes open wide, pupils dilating. You erect turns to iron. Cries of pleasure erupt from your mouth as you feel yourself losing control of your body. It’s twitching, shivering, and humping into her. You MUST fuck this woman!

With the same gusto Wicke had tearing away her lab coat, you rip off your pants and Wicke’s skirt. Your hasty hands pull both your underwear and Wicke’s down just enough to fully expose your rigid fuck stick and her succulent hairy cunt. You look up into the woman’s eyes, her expression a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment. You can’t say anything in your current state. All you can do is groan in sexual need as you bluntly press your body against hers and shove your cock into the older woman’s pussy.

The moment that sweet, dripping wet orifice wraps around your shaft, your hips erupt into a frenzy of crotch slamming, ball smacking, virginity smashing uncontrollable sex. Wick is taken aback by the sensation of your inaugural penetration, biting her lower lip in delight as you outmatch her briskest pace with a dildo. Wicke has no choice but to submit to the scent crazed nymphomaniac she’s unleashes, lowering both of you to the floor so you she can more easily delight in your assault.

Five minute of intense fucking later and your speed has not wavered in the slightest. You have that same unexplainable energy filling your veins, begging for release. You just need one little thing to send you over the edge, one final delight to compliment your combined chorus of groans and the constant slap of flesh. You lean in close to Wicke, attempting to lean in for a kiss right before you paint her womb white. Yet, the closer your head draws nearer to Wicke, the more you can’t help but angle it left or right. A kiss is not what you need, nor what Wicke needs. You’re both instinctively pointing your heads towards that same luscious thing that can lead to your release. Together, the two of you lean your heads in towards Wicke’s right shoulder and take a deep, mind numbing sample of her wonderful, acrid stink.

Moments after your latest fix, you feel your body convulsing in pleasure. If you didn’t know better, you’d swear that your entire person was being liquefied and swelling into your aching ball sack. You both scream in pleasure, hopelessly hocked up on your obscene addiction to even care that you’re getting off to fucking smelling an armpit. It doesn’t matter. You couldn’t stop now if you wanted. Flinging your body back, you give a last few desperate pumps in Wicke, panting and groaning, moaning and shuddering until finally. Finally. You can let go.

You spasm as your cock violently spews a torrent of semen into Wicke’s tender cunt, a massive smile crawling up Wicke’s face as she feels that first heavenly jet of baby batter welling into her uterus. You stay frozen in that position for what feels like hours as a seemingly endless supply of cum pours out of you. You’re completely absorbed in the most pure delight you’ve ever known.

And yet even after that first body draining load of cum is spurt into Wicke’s hairy pussy, you feel no less energetic than when you first started fucking. You grip her tight again, taking in her heavenly smell as your cock continues to pump her. Twice. Three times. Four. In the span of a mere half hour you’ve ejaculated to the most insane orgasms of your life, moaning and screaming uncontrollably as that delicious sweat-stink turns you into a fucking machine. You can’t stop. It’s too good. You can’t. Fucking. Stop. Even the slightest bit of fatigue is annihilated instantly with one glance at the thick entangled hair beneath Wicke’s arms. Just one tiny trace of the stuff and you’re mind is set to nothing but destroying this woman’s heavenly cunt once again.

In no time at all, you’re shooting blanks. Your drive is as strong as ever, but your body is running on empty. Your frantic humping turns to jitters of your hips. Your strong hold of the woman turns to you lying across her. Your animalist grunts turn to whimpers and moans. The only thing that finally brings you back down is Wicke gently caressing your hair and a long, delicate shush to calm you. You look up to her and are greeted by a beaming, motherly smile. You feel secure and welcomed in this woman’s grasp. Drained of energy and brain in delirium, you revert to more infantile behavior. Your mouth slowly dives into her chest, soon after finding her nipple. You nurse from her teat as if you were own child, her delicate hands still stroking your head all the while.

“Oh… oooh that was incredible…” Wicke pants, as dehydrated and exhausted as you are. At some point, the two of you should get off the floor and get dressed before an employee barges in to see just what you two have done. For now though, the taste of Wicke’s milk is too sweet and her embrace far too wonderful to think about breaking apart.

You hear Wicke give out one final satisfied sigh and mention something before you taper off and pass out from raw exhaustion.

“I have GOT to show you to Lusamine~”


End file.
